Howl-O-Scream 2009 (Tampa)
2009: The House of Vayne (Evil Never Goes Out Of Fashion) This Fall, Howl-O-Scream celebrates its 10th anniversary and features the fictional House of Vayne, a fashion show run by vampires, as the main theme. History The website went live on May 25 with a video of a starlet walking onto a stage followed by darkness and screams. Dates and tickets are now available. It was updated in early June, 2009 with a video detailing the costumes of the mysterious House of Vayne's fashion designer. It has been said that this year, Howl-O-Scream will have 7 haunted houses, two of them brand new. On August 20 the entire website was updated and everything was revealed. Haunted Houses *'Nightshade Toy Factory' (Crown Colony Skyride Station) - Possessed toys come to life from the abandoned Nightshade toy factory and terrorize the adults that have forgotten them. *'Delta Epsilon Delta: Pledge Week' (Orchid Canyon Building) - A mysterious sorority on this college campus is harboring a dark secret. *'Trapped in the Walls' (Timbuktu Building) - Years ago, a family was grisly murdered by demons in their old house. Now, the demons are still trapped within the walls of the haunted house, preying on unsuspecting visitors who enter. *'13' (Gwazi Event Yard) - Each October, The Messengers come out of hiding to seek out 13 unlucky victims. This year, they are both suffocating and feasting on their victims, and have already killed 12 lives. However, they are waiting for unsuspecting visitors to become number 13. *'Taste of Blood' (Ubanga Banga Bumper Cars) - Vampires hide out in the subways by daytime to avoid the sunlight. But, when nighttime comes, the bloodthirsty fiends come to the streets to seduce fresh blood. *'Death Row Vengeance' (Nairobi Pavilion) - The inmates at Grey Echo Penitentiary vowed before their executions that they would one day return to take revenge on those who would not bother to save them. Now, the evil inmates have returned to make good on their dying promise. *'Reconstruction: The Doctor is In' (Former Akbar's Adventure Tours) - Dr. Edgar Von Angst is a mad surgeon who takes his patients apart before putting them back together, combining flesh, bone and steel in the most gruesome and twisted ways. (Nip-tuk was never like this) Scare Zones *'Unearthed' (Stanleyville) - Archeologists have unleashed the curse of Egyptian pharaoh Anmenhotep, causing the ruler and his servants to come back as mummies and terroize those who enter their tomb. *'Banshees' (Morocco) - Unsuspecting guests are preyed upon by Banshees, creatures who wail just before someone is about to die. *'El Carnaval Del Muerto' (Nairobi) - Townsfolk In the small town of Decada De Sustos have an annual celebration of death, during which time they become crazed enough to kill unsuspecting guests who enter the town. *'Werewolves' (Bird Gardens) - Guests enter a darkened lair home to a clan of Werewolves, who are getting hungry for their next meal. *'Roaming Hordes' (Parkwide) - Clowns, Zombies, Sliders and Chainsaw Wielding Maniacs attack victims from every other area of the park, making it impossible to avoid scare-actors at Howl-O-Scream. Shows and Entertainment *'Fiends' (Stanleyville Theater) - Dr. Freakenstein and his naughty nurses are ready to bring Frankenstein's monster to life in a monster ball full of music, and dancing and a few surprises. *'Full Moon Cabaret: The Magic of Jason Byrne' (Desert Grill) - The Academy of Magical Arts’ “Stage Magician of the Year” Jason Byrne performs a new magic show at the Desert Grill during Howl-O-Scream. *'Club Envy' (Marrakesh Theater) - A new adults only nightclub featuring dancing, a happy hour bar and exclusive front of the line access to haunted houses. This attraction is at an added cost and costs 10 dollars per patron. *'Howl-O-Scream Shop of Horrors' (Former Label Stable) - A Halloween themed gift shop which sells Ms. Vayne's jewelry and special edition "10 Years of Fear" T-shirts, and features a photo opportunity with the D.E.D girls (appearing in the haunted house "Delta Epsilon Delta: Pledge Week"). *'House of Vayne Fashion Show' - A show displaying Ms. Vayne's fashions, and ended in the killing of an "audience member" Event Icon Ms. Vayne, the evil vampire fashion designer who operates the House of Vayne, where her vampire models attack and kill photographers. Minor Icons: Anya, Erik, and Elsa, Vayne's models External links *Official site Category: Howl-O-Scream (Tampa) Category: Howl-O-Scream 2009 (Tampa)